The present invention relates to the relatively recent development and commercial exploitation of digital printing techniques in which a full size printer prints on textiles directly. For several reasons, the aforesaid method is an improvement over the long used and standard screen printing methods. The digital printing method makes possible the reproduction of complicated design, to print colors that were not feasible before, to readily make changes in design etc. More recently, improvements on digital printers have enabled printers to print on different type materials and on material of different sizes and on material mounted on relatively large platen bases. One of the problems in placing the materials on the platen is that the material must be wrinkle free, and be stretched tautly and smoothly over the platen. Since the platens and the material mounted thereon were both relatively of big size, better means have been sought for mounting the material on the platen in a smooth, wrinkle free and firmly taut fashion.